The Dark Jester
by tomatooverlord
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Voldemort at The Battle of Hogwarts by David Potter. With his parents and friends he tries to make a new life. However, a mysterious character, arises, a man who murders on a whim throws the wizarding world into chaos.


This is a Twin-who-lived fic different from any others that I've seen. Maybe they weren't big enough joker fans.

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling,

David Potter, the Boy-who lived

This was the title that Lily's child had been given. He was only one year old at the time, so consciously he hadn't done much, but because of a madman, his life's course had been pre-determined. Thinking about it made her want to cry, but Lily refused too, for his sake.

Now though, David was five years old and the main focus of her life, she and James spent countless hours pampering and spoiling him, because until he vanquished the Dark Lord for good he wouldn't have peace. However, they still had a few years until they had to start worrying. And to make up for his predicament Lily and James had promised themselves that they would make David's life as normal and peaceful as possible. The last four years had been a bit chaotic, but nonetheless peaceful. In Lily and James's estimation their family was almost perfect.

Harry, the younger twin, was the little kink their familial chain. After Harry and David's third birthday James and Lily had made the decision to leave little Harry at an orphanage, on January 1, 1983, with vague plans to collect him before he went to Hogwarts. However, in the following years they got an owl from the ministry regarding Harry but had paid no attention to it. They forgot completely about him, with only a certificate in a file cabinet showing that he still existed. They were mildly surprised when he didn't show up at King's Cross or Hogwarts, but that was as far as their worry went. Regretfully, at the time they didn't know that they had just spawned the existence of the most dangerous magical human the world has ever seen:

The Dark Jester

Now, before we get to the story of The Dark Jester there is some vital information that you ought to be filled in on. Failing the expectations of some, David Potter ended up a little spoiled, but nonetheless, came down to earth enough to defeat Voldemort, after the Battle of Hogwarts in May 1998. Many died in the course of the war, but luckily for David, most of his close family members survived. Both of his parents, his godfather Remus Lupin, his 'uncle' Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and most importantly, his girlfriend, Ginny Weasely had survived. He and his family had almost completely forgotten about his brother. Anyways, with the threat of Voldemort finally gone the Wizarding World enjoyed four years of peace, until one night, in Diagon alley.

_8pm December 2__nd__, 2002_

Angelina Johnson, chaser for the Northumberland Giants walked down a side street of Diagon Alley, headed toward the Leaky Cauldron after a day Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Her boyfriend, the esteemed George Weasely, had just asked her out to dinner. As Angelina continued to walk she ran into her good friend from school, Katie Bell.

"Hi Katie, it's great to see you here!" She said, hugging her friend "how are you doing? I know that that break up with Seamus was tough."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, we just fought way too much to keep up a relationship. But enough about me, more importantly, did George Propose yet?"

"I think he's going to ask tonight!"

"That's amazing Ange! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much Katie!" Angelina replied, hooking arms with her friend as they walked down the empty street, as pale orange lamps casted shadows all around them.

"It's a little creepy Ange, we should hurry up,"

"I guess so, but it's not like anything will really happen to us at eight o'clock at night, I mean really." Replied Angelina as the friends heard a dark chuckle from behind.

"You ought to take that statement back girlie. You never know when someone might just sneak out of the shadows and. . . . Get ya!" Said a tall, black-haired man in a long dark overcoat, leaning against a wall, as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. As he stepped into the light they could see his wide grin, and his constant lip-smacking. He threw his head back and cackled. His body language indicated that he enjoyed their fear

"Just go away, you creep"

"You know, people have told me that before but, honestly, it's impossible for both of you to walk out here alive." Said the strange man, chuckling.

Angelina and Alicia immediately drew their wands, stood shoulder to shoulder and cast stunners; however the strange, laughing man did a clumsy, clown-like roll over to them, kicking the girls, as his arms flailed. Both of their wands fell to the ground as he drew his wand and set a body-bind curse at Angelina. At that moment the moon came out from behind a cloud and showed the sick, smiling face, with bouncing green eyes and a shock of wild, stringy black hair.

He grinned as he approached Alicia, who backed up into a wall, screaming. He drew a combat knife and started playing with it in, drawing invisible lines on Alicia's face.

"Why are you doing this? Is this another one of those 'pureblood' things, like Voldemort?" cried Angelina, struggling against her bonds.

"Not really,i don't care much for the guy, but you must admire his work, probably the best of the stereotypical pureblood, crazed Dark Lords."

Panicking, the girls backed towards the wall, breathing faster, fear starting to show on their faces.

"Why?"

"No real reason, but that's the beauty of this whole thing, it isn't? You were just peacefully walking along, together, and then, BAM! One of you is dead, while the other was forced to watch. It really ruins your entire week. So sit back and enjoy the show!" he stated as he began to move on Alicia.

Angelina closed her eyes as the green eyed man picked up her friend and threw her into a far wall, followed by him chucking her wand back to her. Alicia stood up, shaking, and raised her wand and fired a stunner. The dark man span and screamed in excitement as he disarmed Alicia knocked her to her knees, and then, extending his arm and turning with flourish he cast a pale, white, sickly, demonic spell at Alicia's chest. She blinked three times, and then the wall she was standing behind was splattered with her blood.

Angelina stared at the wall, disbelievingly as the blood displayed as horrible, demonic, laughing, passion mask. It was almost as ghastly as the dark mark that she had seen

Chuckling to himself the man turned to Angelina "Now wasn't that just a really bad day? Will you stay sane? Will you give in to your mind?" Angelina bit her lip and sucked in a few sobs. "What no reaction? "The man continued "Oh I get it; you're trying to be strong, because you can't believe what happened. Well, if you're stuck being such a sour-puss, I'll just have to make you watch it over, and over, and over, again _Restitusta!"_

"Before you pass out though, I do have one important thing to tell you missie. I want you to ask the Potters what they've forgotten."

As Angelina faded from consciousness, she got a full view of a ghastly, pale, face with a wide, toothy grin and terrible, crazed green eyes.

_6:30 am December 3__rd__, 2002_

Margaret Fulton was walking along her usual route to Diagon Alley when she spotted the blood-stained wall. As a middle-aged woman befitting her status, she screamed, and made a frantic auror call.

Soon, the aurors arrived, accompanied by a Daily Prophet Reporter, Quayle Jackson.

Acting quickly, the aurors found Angelina and released her bonds. However, Quayle did not notice this frantic activity. He was busy staring up at the horrible mask that painted the side of a building in blood. Dazed, Quayle snapped a picture and stood there, clutching the camera as if it were a lifeline.

The flash brought the aurors over and they all stood back for a second, gazing at the symbol.

"That's blood, isn't?" said a short young auror.

"Never mind that, come over here and help me with this body." Replied a shaggy, gray-haired veteran.

Quayle walked towards the spot where two aurors were helping Angelina walk away. Following, he caught on to one sentence that she told the aurors:

"He told me to ask the Potters what they had forgotten"

And all that Quayle could do was find a bench to sit on and stare into space for three hours, thinking, what had the Potters forgot?

So yea there's chapter one, I don't feel like writing much but I do want to develop this storyline


End file.
